Una Esposa de Mentiras
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando, para poder ser un famoso jugador de béisbol, la condición del momento es tener una familia; o al menos tener una esposa? -/- Cásate conmigo, Yui — Hinata sabía que esa era su última oportunidad.-/- Semi Universo Alterno. HinataxYui.


_**Disclaimers: Angel Beats ni sus personajes me pertenecen e.e**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una esposa de mentiras.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo One.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicación: Sabaku No Kuraii, mi hermana gemela perdida y buena...<strong>_

* * *

><p>—<em>No importa donde o cómo te conozca, me enamoraré de ti—.<em>

_..._

—_Si puedo conocerte de nuevo contra la escasa probabilidad, y aunque tu cuerpo aun no se pueda mover, me casaré contigo._

_..._

—_No nos encontraremos, siempre estaré en cama, en mi casa..._

_..._

—_Eins...yo juego béisbol, algún día, romperé una de tus ventanas, y cuando entre por la pelota te encontraré. Así es como te conoceré._

_..._

—_Terminaremos hablando amenamente, nos llevaremos bien y antes de darnos cuenta, te visitaré todos los días._

_..._

—_Sí...cuando eso suceda, mi madre trabajaba duro para cuidarme...¿Podías ayudarla?_

_..._

—_Por supuesto, déjamelo a mi..._

_..._

—_Qué alegría...Ojalá nos recordemos..._

_._

Despertó con el pecho agitado, respirando hondo y seguidamente, muy asustada. Ese recuerdo, tan simple recuerdo le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda, sus piernas le temblaron y el simple hecho de que la cortina se bamboleara con la brisa fresca de verano que se colaba por el ventanal, la asustó.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana, había despertado prematuramente con una hora de anticipo. Se levantó y sus piernas flaquearon, pero se puso firme y se paró caminando hacia el ventanal y cerrando el marco del vidrio contra el filo de madera, cortando la entrada de aire.

Se abrazó a si misma y se aclaró la vista, se quitó al lagaña y estiró los brazos imitando los movimientos de un gato.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó una camisa blanca y una falda de cuadros azules. En el fondo, escondido y guardado para recuerdo, estaban sus accesorios, la cola de diablo, las hebillas y las redes, objetos que quedarían allí, en su memoria; los cuales usaba en su juventud –no tan lejana-, pero ahora era una estudiante de universidad, y se le tenía prohibido llevarlos puestos.

En fin, salió de su habitación, caminó hacia la cocina y se preparó un desayuno liviano.

La niebla cubría la ciudad de Sapporo, Japón. Los negocios apenas comenzaban a abrir y Yui ya iba en dirección hacia la Universidad respectiva de aquella población.

A lo lejos, una mata de cabello rubio se atravesó en su camino.

—¡Shiori-chan!—gritó, intentando llamar la atención de la chica, que caminaba a paso ligero por la senda.

La chica se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a una de sus amigas. Yui caminó con pasos rápidos hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

—¿Vas hacia la Universidad?—preguntó Shiori, mientras ambas caminaban por medio de una campo, un atajo para llegar a la universidad.

—Sí, hace dos días retomé las clases—dijo Yui mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello rosado detrás de la oreja—Mañana ya podemos comenzar a ensayar con la banda—soltó en un suspiro. Su felicidad era máxima, ya que añoraba ensayar con Dead Girl Monster, la banda que tuvo en su juventud y que por culpa de un par de inconvenientes, tuvo que abandonar.

—Oh, Yui-chan, la banda se ha disuelto—dijo bruscamente Shiori.

— ¡¿Qué?— Gritó exaltada Yui— ¡Es imposible!

Shiori rompió a reír a carcajadas, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—¿Es mentira, verdad?—preguntó al pelirrosa, con una gota cayendo por su sien al estilo anime. Shiori nunca cambiaria.

—De-debiste ver tu cara—se limpió las graciosas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos— Fue..muy gracioso.

Una pelota, pequeña y con una línea roja golpeó al cabeza de Shiori con fuerza, tanta que la dejó inconsciente en el suelo con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

—Ay no...—dijo Yui preocupada por su amiga. Levantó al vista y contempló de lejos la persona que provocó aquellos, quedó sin habla.

Cabello azul, uniforme de béisbol, cabello azul cabello azul, cabello azul, cabello azul...CABELLO AZUL.

_Mierda_

—¿Yui?—preguntó Hinata con algo de preocupación—¿Está bien Shiori?

—_Hinata...Hideki__—_no pudo evitar murmurar, que es frase, ese nombre escapara de sus sonrosados labios, Yui se había quedado sin palabras.

...

_Esto va dedicado para mi hermana gemela: Sabaku No Kuraii ¿Viste? Yo fui al primera :D Primer paso para conquistar... ^^_

_Esto es corto, lo sé...y lo van a ser todos así...ya entraran en trama, ya verán ;) Pero no volvamos a las penas ni a aquél epílogo..._

_Esa una idea que tenia en mi cabeza desde que vi el anime y...y...Yui desapareció! T.T_

_Los del principio, es la conversación que mantienen antes de que ella desaparezca (en el anime)_

_Otro día el proximo Capitulo! e.e_

_Me fui(?)_

_Good Bye!_


End file.
